<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas by angellteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431247">what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth'>angellteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, I hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford sees pictures he was never meant to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Pines/Old Goldie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ford was going through boxes of pictures, making sure everything in The Shack was sorted before setting off to impale sea monsters and possibly get cursed on a remote island somewhere, when he found a small collection that looked like it came from this year.</p><p>They were all of Stanley and some... Brass old man that slightly resembled Fiddleford. In vegas? </p><p>They were in a hot tub, a limo, gambling, and. Getting married? </p><p>Sounds about right.</p><p> "Hey, Stanley-" He didn't have a chance to say anything. Stan had knocked the pictures out of his hands and stepped on them. </p><p> "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Sixer."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>